Manamunes? I hate those things
by Kirabera
Summary: Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer, escapes from the Institute to take a break. It's been one full week of being on the "Novice Summoners' List of Champions" and he's fed up with all the ridiculous item builds he's been given. There, he runs into Fae Sorceress Lulu, and the two exchange a friendly conversation. What do these two Champions think of us noob Summoners? Read to find out!


"Mmm, the outside air really is so much better than the stuffy cooped-up air in the Institute," Ezreal sighed happily as he took several deep breaths and enjoyed the sweet scent of wild flowers around him. The blonde Explorer lied down and gazed at the clear, blue sky. It was early in the afternoon, and the League champion wanted to take a break from the Institute. He closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing his body to take in the comfort of the fresh grasses on the edge of the Marshes of Kaladoun.

It has been a long week for him. The Prodigal Explorer had been called in for duty exactly a week ago: the League had placed him on the list of champions to serve the Novice Summoners.

Usually, Ezreal did not mind being summoned onto the Fields of Justice, since Summoners often avoided him due to the difficulty in controlling his high level of skill, but during the past week, he had been called to battle so often that he was forced to abandon the outside world, taking shelter at the Institute.

"I'm so glad Novice duty is finally over…" Ezreal mumbled. "All those Manamunes… I'm going to cry if I'm ever given another one to wield in battle. Those Novice Summoners have no idea how to use my power! I mean, at least give me a Sheen or something useful!"

Ezreal thought of all the ridiculous weaponry he had been given over the course of the past week and shuddered in frustration.

"At least it's over for you! I've just started!" quipped a small voice next to his ear.

The blonde Explorer jumped at the sudden comment. His eyes flared open as he turned to see who had uninvitedly joined him.

A pair of glittering green eyes stared at him. Hidden underneath a witch's cap was a luxurious flow of purple hair. An adorable grin formed on the lips of this Yordle face.

Ezreal found himself looking straight into the eyes of the Fae Sorceress.

"Pleased to meet you!" Lulu said sweetly, accompanied by a wave from Pix, the little faerie fluttering about.

Ezreal blinked.

"Um, hi… You're Lulu, right?" he said awkwardly. It was the first time he had actually met her in person outside of battle.

"Zippy! You remember my name!" the Yordle exclaimed happily, at the same time grabbing her cap and hopping onto her wooden staff. She proceeded to fly quickly around Ezreal, giggling all the way.

Ezreal smiled and stood up. Lulu slowed down and got off her staff. At barely half his height, Lulu gazed up at Ezreal, grinning brightly. The Explorer chuckled and knelt on one knee, holding out his hand.

"Pleasure meetin' ya," he said.

The Sorceress shook his hand sweetly.

"Delightfully, sir Ezreal!" she replied.

Ezreal sat down in front of her (she's the same height as him when he's sitting down!), fascinated by this (somewhat) new member of the League.

"Oh, yeah, you're on Novice list this week, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," pouted Lulu in reply.

"Now it's your turn to suffer miserable item builds!" Ezreal cackled evilly.

"It can't be worse than seeing you on Summoner's Rift with the Tear of the Goddess!" Lulu retaliated.

"Hmm, you do have a point there…" Ezreal pondered aloud. "What's the worst that can happen to you? Certainly nothing as bad as my having Manamunes."

"Poor you," the Yordle sighed.

"Seriously… I hate those things."

"Let me guess… They belong in a museum?"

"Precisely," answered Ezreal with a nod. "Forget showing my skill… When they give me items like that, it's more like a true display of fail."

Lulu burst into a frenzy of tingly giggles.

"It seems like I should prepare for some… interesting matches coming up, then!" she exclaimed. (And if you paid attention to Pix, who was fluttering around the wild flowers, you'd have noticed him facepalm.)

Ezreal smiled encouragingly.

"I lived through it. You'll be fine. I just hope those Summoners aren't dumb enough to mess up a Suppordle's build." He said.

"Oh, please, they'd better not give me anything ridiculous."

Just as the two laughed heartily, a faint blue glow began to envelop the Fae Sorceress . Pix flew immediately back to his master's side.

"Uh-oh," said Lulu.

"Seems like here comes your first match," Ezreal replied. "Good luck?"

"Hmph. I'll need the luck."

Ezreal grinned.

"We'll meet again after this week… You'd better play Hide 'N Seek with me!" scolded the Yordle. "I'll make sure I catch you with my Whimsy!"

"Not if I Arcane Shift out of your reach!" challenged Ezreal.

"Hmph!" smiled Lulu. "Bye-bye, Explorer Ezreal!"

With a wave, the Sorceress disappeared along with her faerie. The Prodigal Explorer smiled to himself.

"Yordles, huh... They're so confusing. But definitely better than Noxians."

With a yawn, Ezreal lay back down on the now sparkling grass. Perhaps it was due to the effects of Lulu's magic, but the flowers and grasses now smelled much sweeter than before. Taking a deep, relaxed breath, Ezreal closed his emerald orbs and dozed off into a nap, dreaming of explorations and adventures…

And of locking away all the Manamunes in a museum.


End file.
